mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Wornos
Nathan Wornos (September 28th, 1981) was born in Passion Point Florida to Olivia Wornos and Garrick Wornos. His father was the Chief of Police, and his mother died during childbirth. His father was never sure if Nathan was his son or not, because his wife had cheated on him with another man just before she got pregnant. Nathan was born with Chronic Immunity to Pain. He cannot feel anything. His father had to raise him by himself, but he had a nanny -- Ginny Lynn. When Ginny had her own daughter, Nathan and Cyan would often play together. Nathan sometimes thought of Cyan as a little sister. After Ginny left town, Nathan was watched by his Aunt, Erika Balfour, his cousin Duke Balfour's mother and his own mother's sister. Nathan and his cousin did not get along for a very long time. Nathan decided to become a cop so that he could become closer to his father, but his father was still distant as always. In 2005 he was promoted to Detective, but had no partner. He often had to work cases with his father, which he hted, because his father would only give him criticism, never compliments. He could never even give him a simple 'good job'. In 2009 he was partnered with Audrey Rose. At first the two didn't get along, because she was more emotional than logical. But eventually the two began to get together. Nathan believed he was being groomed to be the next chief of police. During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, he aided investigators with information. During that time his father died from the cancer he never told him about. Afterwards, Audrey was named Chief of Police, but she asked him if he was okay with it first. Nathan was very happy about it, because it meant that Audrey would stay, and it meant less pressure on him. She wanted him to eventually become Chief of Police, but he wasn't really sure he wanted that. After the murders were over, he and Audrey began officially dating, and eventually got married. He and his cousin Duke also make up. =Childhood= Growing up with CIP wasn't easy for Nathan. He needed constant attention. His mother died in childbirth, and his father was busy as the Chief of Police. Luckily, a nanny was hired - Ginny Lynn. Ginny was a lot of fun, and she eventually had a daughter of her own. Nathan often thought of Cyan as a little sister. The two would play together when Cyan got a little older. But when Ginny moved away with Nathan was 10, he had to stay with his Aunt Erika. Nathan's cousin Duke could be very mischievious. When they were 12 years old, Duke stuck thumbtacks in the back of Nathan's back. Because of his CIP he couldn't feel it. he started bleeding, and didn't know it. Duke then told him that this girl that he liked wanted to see him. When he went to talk to her, she saw the blood, and it freaked her out. Nathan was traumatized after that, and found it hard to talk to girls. After that, he decided to become a police officer. He also no longer stayed with his Aunt. =High School= Nathan didn't have many friends in High School. Especially after the incident with his cousin. He was shy and nervous. He hated school, but tried doing well in it so he could become a cop. =Joining the Police Force= Nathan attended two years of community college, and went through the police academy before joining the force in 2001. In 2005 he was promoted to Detective. At that time, he had no partner. Instead he'd often have to work with his father. He didn't enjoy this as his father never gave him any feedback except negative. He'd often find reasons to arrest his cousin, who had been smuggling things into town for some time. =Partners with Audrey= In 2009, he finally got a partner in Audrey Rose. Audrey was an FBI Agent who came to town to search for Max Jones. She ended up staying because of seeing a picture of a woman who looked a lot like her. Audrey and Nathan clashed at first, but before long ended up getting along very well. Nathan even developed a crush on Audrey. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath murders, Nathan's partner was a suspect. But she was cleared early on. His father died during the investigation, and his partner was named Chief of Police. Nathan was happy for Audrey, and asked her to accept it. After arresting Dallas Emerson, she made an escape and Duke took a bullet for him. After this, Nathan started looking at his cousin in a different light. But when Dallas Emerson took over as mayor, Audrey was removed as Chief. Nathan offered to resign. Audrey eventually used her pull as an FBI Agent to get the police Chief removed because he was detrimental to the ongoing case due to dismantling most of the police force. =Later Life= Nathan continued serving on the Passion Point Police Department. He and Audrey started officially dating, and eventually got married. =Quotes= "This is the exact kind of thing my cousin would pull. Removing himself from the list first." - on why he thought Duke was the killer, even after he was removed as a suspect "It was... interesting. You could tell she wasn't a local. And she fell into the ocean. Twice, as a matter of fact. But she was a good cop -- and still is. And now she fits in pretty well." - on Audrey Rose "I have Congenital insensitivity to pain. You could smack me as hard as you could, and I would barely notice." "There haven't been that many murders in town to be solved. Thankfully. It's not as if we're asleep at the job." "Still. It was a good job." - to Audrey aftter arresting Richard Stapleton Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Police Officers Category:MISTX0